Blood Enchantress
by Allanna Stone
Summary: What if Bella could kill vampires? What if she and her friends moved to Forks to escape their murderous past? What if Bella and her friends struggle with hiding their secrets from the Cullens? What if... Bella was a BLOOD ENCHANTRESS?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

Blood Enchantress

I smiled as my best friend's motorcycle flew down the highway. My eyes were squeezed shut as the large cluster of motorcycles speed alongside the highway to the small town of Forks. We were on our way to visit my dad, the chief of police, and to help me settle into my new home. My smirk was hidden by my shiny, black helmet. Old man Charlie was gonna get the shock of his life when he sees the friends that I'm bringing.

I looked behind me and saw the guys giving the girls a ride on their bikes or in their sports cars. We were all dresses identical- black leather jackets, turtlenecks, black jeans, motorcycle boots and full helmets. I snuggled down into Mad Dog's shoulder even more, my grip around his waist iron tight. I could still remember the time when I first ridden a bike. I had to be rushed to the emergency room. Not a fond memory…

As night fell, we pulled into a gas station to grab a bite to eat and fill up our gas tanks. I walked into the mini store so I could get directions to Forks.

"Hello," I chirped, ignoring the look on the owner's face. "My friends and I are on our way to Forks. Would you mind telling me how to get there?" I smiled at him, and he found a map and filled me in on the directions.

"Say, are you in a gang?" he asked suspiciously, rolling up the map. His beady eyes told me that he had no toleration of "bad kids".

"I don't believe we fall under that category," I answered honestly, grabbing a few boxes of candy and drinks. I gave him two hundred dollar bills, saying, "Keep the change," as I went outside. The guys were taking turns filling up their bikes and cars, while the girls were checking the engines, making sure they were working to their full extent.

"Hey, Bella got food!" announced Lefty Lucky, running over to help me with the heavy crates of drinks. He effortlessly hoisted the soda crates onto his shoulder as he walked back to the gang.

After we all had dinner, we hit the road again to make it to Forks before morning.

~xXx~

We made it to Forks at about seven the next morning. But we had the time of our lives finding Charlie/ Dad's house. Turns out he lives on a farm that was just on the edge of the savage reservation. We pulled in, our engines rumbling loudly, and Charlie poked his head out the door. He was frowning when he saw that it was a bunch of kids on bikes.

We all took of our helmets, grinning and chattering happily. Big Guns was six feet tall and pretty tough looking, but I knew him to have the personality of a teddy bear. Next to him was Raven, a short, slender girl with black- purple curls with red streaks. Thorne, and her bf, Killer, were debating over whether or not Thorne packed their toothbrushes. This was kinda funny, of course, seeing as how Thorne was blinder than a bat. Killer was a tall, lanky dude who immigrated to America a year ago but he still hadn't lost his Israeli accent. Awkwardly tall Lefty Lucky had her identical twin sister, Scarlette, was standing next to him (Her name said it all- her hair was a vibrant red- natural, as she said) in a warming embrace, trying to warm her, I suppose. Shadow and her best friend Midnight, were watching Scarface and Snake Eyes goofing off in the leaf pile. Cobra and Melody had wrestled their guitars out of his car and were examining it, double checking that it hadn't been damaged on the road trip. Two other girls, Teal and Dark were watching their men, Kool Ice and Boots, carefully maneuver their cars into the tiny driveway. Mad Dog, Teal's older brother, and Emerald, Dark's younger sister, had been standing off to one side, watching all the commotion with a smile.

"Alright, now, what is all this commotion about?" rumbled Charlie, coming out of the house in his full uniform.

I turned to him and said, "Yo Dad, what's up?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Many tnx 2 tiaorna 4 my FIRST EVER REVIEW!**

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

Blood Enchantress

"Bella?" whispered Charlie, examining me from head to toe. I knew he was looking for the shy, geeky, braces- clad eleven year old girl. That was six years ago.

I'd led my brown- black curls grow out, so that I could wear them in dozens of half- braids, throughout my hair, small flashes of turquoise and royal blue would flash through, often times causing people to take a second look. My eyes were my favorite feature of me- heterochromia, one turquoise, the other royal blue. My body had filled out nicely, giving me a four foot- seven- and- three- quarter's tall frame, with wiry muscles and a firm six- pack. My skin was pale, but not white- more of a rosy- pale complexion-y typish of paleish. I looked like I belonged to a gang- which I did, God Charlie would have a mini cow (I am the only one allowed to have the huge massive daddy- and- mama- having- sex cows). I wore a black leather jacket over a black tunic- turtleneck, black skinny jeans and my signature black leather boots. My left ear had seven piercings, my right had three studs in it. My eyes were dark blue- smokey, and my lips were a blood red. I was surprised that he even knew who I was, I had changed a lot over the past six years.

"Yo, what's up, Daddy?" I asked again, flashing my signature grin at him as I gave him a full- on hug. Inside I cringed. _Ugh, how disgusting. I'm actually hugging my good- for- nothing dad_, I thought, my face carefully composed so that none of my true feelings actually showed. Only Emerald, my all- time best friend, knew what was on my mind.

"Who are your friends, Bella?" asked Charlie. I introduced them, teasingly mixing up the twins and triplets names, pretending that I couldn't tell one from the other. "Oh, well, Bella, you're going to start Forks High School tomorrow. I think I'd better go get your friends registered…"

"No need, Chief Swan," piped up Raven. "We can do it ourselves!" I sent her look that read, _thank you!_ Charlie thought it meant something else.

"I hope you kids know how to cook, because I always burn water!" He chuckled at his pathetic attempt at a joke. I just rolled my eyes up to meet the heavens above me. "Well, you kids can go inside and unpack now, if you want. Second floor's ready for twenty- one teenagers…" We all grabbed our bags and stampeded upstairs to claim our bedrooms. There were only two bathrooms on the floor, so we girls choose the biggest bathroom- it had three shower stalls, double sinks, and a gigantic tub on clawed feet. I ended up sharing my room with Emerald and Dark, sisters with a two year age difference.

"Wow, this place is so beautiful! I can't wait to start painting the scenery!" squealed Emerald, organizing her nail polish collection.

"I can't wait to hit La Push's skatepark," said Dark as she pulled out her skateboard and mimicked a few tricks.

"Well, I wonder what kind of sports Forks High School has to offer?" I wondered, pulling out my old high school's cheer uniform. I laid it out onto my bed and admired the scarlet and gold uniform- the midriff shell, the super short skirt, the pom- poms, the trainers… I shook myself as I pulled out my scrapbook of my high school years back in Santee, California. "I'm also wondering if our job will be any harder…"

**Ok now y'all, I'll update when I get 5 reviews. In the meantime, pleasey- sneezey send me ideas on what you think should happen next. If I like your idea(s), then I'll use 'em and give you credit!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

Blood Enchantress

As it turned out, Forks High School had a grand total of five hundred and twenty- seven students attending. And seven sports teams- soccer, football, track and field, basketball, volleyball and (thank God) cheerleading. Since it was the middle of the semester, we were feeling rather jumpy as we rode into the crowded parking lot.

We had opted for making our grand entrances on our bikes, so as we came roaring into the lot, everyone moved quickly out of our way. When "the Gang" (my privet nickname for us), removed our helmets, I could feel everyone's eyeballs boring into us, checking us out.

Big Guns was a huge guy, over six feet tall at seventeen. He had his hair in a buzz cut and looked like he was going to order people to drop and give him twenty. But I knew him to have the personality of a teddy bear, and was pretty soft spoken. Killer was the most athletic guy I knew, his body was tight with muscles, and he once told me that he worked under Massed- Israeli assassinators- when he lived in Israel. He was a tough guy, and he didn't take no crap from nobody- he'd just pop 'em in the nose.

Lefty Lucky earned his nickname from the dozens of "little accidents had wounded him in bandages and casts. Part of the reason was that that the green eyed- blond had a major growth spurt two months ago, and he just couldn't figure out where to put his limbs. Scarface, as his name suggested, had scars on his face. He was a silent guy, writing out what he wanted to say. Snake Eyes was another dude that people didn't want to cross. He could be mean when he wanted to be, be he was really like Big Guns. Cobra was a small, skinny dude who loved snakes- back home, he'd carry his pet ball python around his neck, like a necklace. (Hmm… I wonder what would happen if we attempted that here?) He knew when to strike his temper, and loved baseball and music. Kool Ice was a calm, peaceful guy who hated violence. He could also get pretty aggressive when he needed to be. Boot was Big Guns' brother. They looked identical, and he'd earned his nickname from wearing combat boots all the time. Mad Dog had a five foot eleven inch body, some serious muscles and tick brown hair that he wore short. He was also a perfect gentleman- polite, sweet, kind, and caring. Raven was the brainy one, with black- purple hair and big purple eyes. She loved technology, and back home, her room was filled with all kinds of gadgets and computer gear. Scarlette and Thorne had bright red hair- Scarlette wore hers long, Thorne cut hers to shoulder length. They were identical in looks, but total opposites in personalities. Shadow and Midnight had green eyes and blond curls, curvy bodies, and attitudes to match. They knew how to fight dirty, and trust me, that is the last thing anyone wants to see. Melody, the music girl, was long, black waves and blue eyes. She loved playing guitar, singing and basketball. Teal was a quiet girl, never speaking unless talked to. Dark and Emerald, the sisters, had blond hair and brown eyes- Dark wore hers short, Emerald's long. Dark loved skateboarding, well anywhere, and she could do tricks that even I couldn't do, and I am a competitive roller- skater. Emerald, a shy, quiet girl who loved singing, dancing and soccer, looked a lot like Dark.

As we walked to administration together, I could tell that we were wise to have worn our leather jackets. The back of the guys' jackets read, Switch Blades, while the girls read Wolf Warriors. These were the two most notorious gangs back in southern California. I doubted that our names had been carried a far north as we were standing.

"Hello, we're new here," I told the secretary, Miss Cox. She looked us up and down as she handed us our schedule. "Odd names and fashions teenagers are coming up with these days," she muttered as we compared our classes. We were all thrilled to discover that we were taking all our classes together ('cause gangs do stick together).

~xXx~

Our classes in order were; English, algebra, theater, electives, lunch, biology and gym.

By the time lunch rolled around, we had learned our way around the high school, but had made no friends.

We had sat down at the largest table and was digging into our meal when a timid voice asked us, "Um, can we sit with you?" We all turned to see a small group a people, looking imitated as the leader tried to put up a brave face.

"Of course you may! There's more than enough seats," I chirped, startling the life out of them. "Scooch over, gangs!" At my words, everyone moved so that there was more room for them to sit. The girls were careful, the guys trying to be aggressive just in case. I turned to Emerald and asked her, "Do you really think we could do a fundraiser for the animal shelter?" She nodded as if that was what we were talking about before handed.

"You do charity work?" blurted a guy with black hair and acne trouble. We all looked at him, and he mumbled, "I'm Eric."

"Hey Eric, cool to meet 'cha!" boomed Big Guns, taking his hand in a bone- shattering hand shake.

A brunette, Angela, was talking to Melody about music and a Lauren, plain blond, was staring daggers at us.

"How do you get your hair so shiny?" asked a tiny girl with wild dark curls, who introduced herself as Jessica.

"Never mind that, how did you get so big?" asked Mike, a boy with spiky blond hair.

Soon, we were all chattering and laughing about past memories, when I got the most eerie feeling, like someone was watching me…

I turned and saw…

**Chapter three is finished! I will update again when I get 10 reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

Blood Enchantress

As I turned, my senses went off, and I could only think of one thing that would set them off:

Evil.

I quickly scanned the lunchroom, searching for the source of the feeling. My gaze was directed to a table of teenagers sitting in the corner furthest away from where we were sitting. They were eating their food slowly, as though their stomachs didn't agree with the meal. One of the three boys was big- muscled like Big Guns, but stockier, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still bulky and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze- colored hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in collage. The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of _Playboy_, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving the middle of her back. The other girl looked like Tinkerbell, only with black hair that stuck up in every which direction.

The guy with the bronze curls met my eyes. I stare him down until Emerald called my name.

"Yo, Bella what's on your mind?" she teased me. I looked into her brown eyes and she gasped.

"But- what… I mean… How could-" she spluttered in an undertone. I just shook my head and told to relay the information back to the crew. She did so, and I noticed Killer clutching his Silver Star of David that hung on a long chain around his neck. Big Guns flexed his muscles a tiny bit, and Scarlette and Thorne started that weird- twin- talk- mind- speech thing that they always use. I turned to Angela.

"I think the Cullens are staring at you," she commented. She continued on. "The blond girl, that's Rosalie. The big guy- that's Emmett, her boyfriend. The small, dark- haired girl is Alice, and the tall guy is Jasper, who is her bf. Then, there's Edward. He a loner, in fact they all are. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, so they've adopted them. Apparently, Dr. Cullen is like, a major in matchmaking." She sighed as she shook her head. "Too bad Edward isn't interested in girls…"

I barely heard her- I was studying the Cullens underneath my eyelashes, trying to figure out what they were. They could've been a number of things, as far as I could tell, including _amor sanguinis_, _nympha_, or Immortals…

Immediately, my mind began to think of ways on how I was going to take care of these evil beings. But my time ran out as the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. The gang and our new members walked to our next classes, where our probies (or newbies) went their separate ways.

The gang and I entered our biology class, which didn't have many students. The teacher, Mr. Banner, told us to sit wherever we wanted to, so of course the guys paired up with their girls. Since I didn't have a bf, I was forced to sit next to…

Edward Cullen.

I could feel my guyfriends' eyes on us as I slouched down into my seat. He tensed besides me a little, and I pulled out my notebook, ready to start making notes.

~xXx~

An hour later, the bell rang and me and my gang trekked of to gym. Since it was our first day, we were allowed to particulate in our street clothes.

The coach tooted his whistle and bellowed, "Alright, let's move it Sleeping Beauties! Today, we will be picking up where we left off on Friday. Bella and-" He looked at his clipboard and wrinkled his nose. "Killer, up here, now!" When we reached the front of the class, he shouted, "Now it is my understanding that you, Bella, are a black belt in seventeen types of martial arts and a fourteenth degree _dun_," he said, looking at his clipboard. "Killer is a fifteenth level _kappa _and _Krav Maga_ fighter." He looked at us and muttered out of the side of his mouth, "Please? I need to show them what they can do if they put their minds to it." We nodded.

He left the floor, leaving us to our fates.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

Blood Enchantress

"We can do anything we want? Blackflips, running up walls?" I confirmed breezily, as though I did this all the time. The coach just made an impatient noise and flapped his hands at them. "OK then. Big Guns!" I hollered, making everyone jump. He appeared and I handed him my embroidered bandanna and my jacket. Killer also handed him his jacket.

"The rules are simple. No showing off, and no not kill each other. This is a demonstration fight." He held up my bandanna. Killer and I hugged, then did our gangs' not- so- secret handshake. "GO!" shouted Big Guns, flapping the bandanna down and scuttled out of the arena.

We circled each other for a few minutes, feinging strikes. Then Killer snapped his leg up into a front snap kick, which I easily avoided by stepping back. He tried a side punch, but I grabbed his hand with impossible speed and conked his head with his fist before performing a roundhouse- spin kick. I caught him by surprise, right in the chest. He tried a front heel thrust, but I moved at the last second, letting it wiz past me. Killer did a front snap- high kick/ spinning side kick combo. I wasn't expecting that. With a grunt, I stumbled back, but didn't fall. I then noticed that he was next to the wall. Perfect. I ran at him, and he crouched, no doubt to trip me. I boosted myself onto his shoulders and ran up the wall. I could hear everyone's cries and gasps of amazement as I pushed off and summer salted several times through the air. I landed on my hands, which I then did a triplet backwards tuck before landing right side up again.

We sparred, completely oblivious to the fact that the final bell had rung, and by now the entire school auditorian had filled up with teachers, parents, students and siblings.

Finally, I hooked my foot around Killer's leg and yanked him down. Before he could even get back up, I sat on him, twisting his arm up and around as I pulled his black hair.

"I yield," he said in a loud, clear voice, signaling the end of the fight.

Loud cheers, whoops, laughter and applause reached our ears as we stood up. I raised both my fists in victory. I spotted Charlie and some of his friends- in uniform, uh- oh- cheering as Charlie kept bellowing, "That's my girl! That's my Bella!" the cheerleaders, in their blue, silver and black uniforms were getting the crowd up and roaring, and the other sport teams were making the loudest noise of all.

Suddenly, I felt my girls surrounding me, giving me hugs and lifting me up into the air. I could see their boyfriends doing the same to Killer, who grinned and gestured to me.

Suddenly, my girls popped me up into the air so that I was standing on their hands, a standard cheerleading stunt. _Please?_ I heard Emerald's voice in my head._ This will help you make the cheer squad._

_Okay_, I grumbled, and I was flying up into the air. I did a straddle- twist and landed safely in my girls' arms. I could see the looks of awe that was on everyone's faces as I gracefully descending from their shoulders and back onto the gym floor.

The cheerleaders ran over. "Hi, I'm Courtney. Wow, you're a natural!" squealed the leader, grabbing my hand. "Are you really a cheerleader? We were talking to Midnight, and she said that you were a varsity cheerleader, won second place at the US National Cheer- off, and that you're a completive cheerleader!" She paused for a moment, then barreled on. "Do you want to join the cheer squad?" I wordlessly nodded my head as a big goofy grin covered my face, and the cheer squad screamed and jumped up and down.

I spotted the Cullens watching the gang wearily.

~xXx~

"Where on earth did you learn how to fight like that, Bella?" asked Charlie, paying the pizza delivery guy, who had just delivered twenty- five pizzas.

"Well, in our line of work, we all need to know how to defend ourselves," I answered, balancing a stack of paper plates, napkins, and three soda six- packs in my arms. "There's more drinks in the fridge!" I hollered at those in the kitchen. I set the stuff down on the porch, then grinned at Charlie.

I had changed out of my turtleneck and jeans into sweatpants and a strapless midriff that showed off my belly button piercing. I had my hair up in a messy bun.

Charlie stuttered at my casual display of my body as I collapsed into a chair. His face turned white as he stared at my right shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

Blood Enchantress

"Like it? The girls got the same, the guys have something different." I flashed my tattoo at Charlie, who was opening and closing his mouth without anything coming out of it. "Hey guys! Dad wants to see our tats!" I screamed into the kitchen once again, and that got everyone outside quickly. Us girls showed Charlie our tats- three silver wolves, one snarling, one howling at a full moon, and one peacefully laying down, a red rose, and a silver cross on our right shoulder. The guys had a switchblade tat on their left shoulder.

"Those look like gang tattoos," Charlie choked out once he'd recovered his voice. He couldn't believe that the sweet, innocent little eleven year old girl that was once me had turned into. She had traded overalls for a leather jacket, and braces for a tat.

I smirked. "Maybe that's 'cuz I am in a gang, Dad," I told a now gaping Charlie, who had sat down suddenly into a chair and was clutching at his heart. "Are you alright? Someone give him CPR!" I called out.

"You're in a gang?" Charlie got out.

Emerald came out of the house with a scrapbook in her arms. She opened it and showed Charlie some of the newspaper clippings that were organized inside:

"On Friday, July 6'th, the Bloody Owls, a notorious gang wanted for murder and narcotics, were arrested by the San Diego Police Department. For months, the gang had been eluding the law as they slaughtered the Williams crime family (leaving only a son, Andy behind), selling dangerous drugs such as maharajah and cocaine, and even going as far as to kidnapping and raping several schoolgirls. The question is...

How did the police catch them?

All the credit goes to two local gangs, whose names the police refuses to release, saying that "They are Junior Agents, meaning that they age under eighteen." (Chief John Brady, chief of the San Diego Police Department.

It is also rumored that these "Junior Agents" helped bring down the Mafia wanna- be street gang, the Mini- MMM's. (Not a scary name.)

However, the chief of police did say "... I'm very grateful for the help of the young men and women who helped us bring these criminals to justice...""

Emerald was interrupted by Charlie, who loudly protested, "Alright! I get it! You're the kind of gang who brings down other gangs!" He looked at me. "Did you ever get hurt?"

I smirked again. "Dad, I know seventeen styles of martial arts, _and_ I'm a fourteenth level _dun._ I can hit a moving target with a .45, every time I should add. Do you think I've ever gotten hurt?"

"There was that time you twisted you ankle while running and firing your weapon at the same time," piped up Big Guns.

"Or that time when you fractured your wrist punching that guy's light out," laughed Killer.

"How about-"

"Enough." My voice was low. Everyone went quiet. I turned to Charlie. "Aside from a few minor injuries." I rolled my eyes at my crew, and they all began to stuff themselves full of pizza. "Dad, unlike other gangs, we're peaceful, don't do drugs, don't tolerate violence, and we bring criminal gangs to justice." I looked him in the eyes. "If you ever need help, then you can always call on us, 'kay?" For a moment, he smiled at me. He took up a slice of pizza before asking us, "Can you all fight?"

~xXx~

That night, I laid in bed, listening to Dark's snores and Emerald's sleep talking. I thought back on the Cullens. They were unhumanly beautiful, which narrowed the list down for me. They could be anything- if they were _amor sanguinis_, then they would have to be killed- if they were _nympha_, then they were peaceful. But they were Immortals… I shuttered at the idea of meeting an Immortal. My last partner went up against one in order to save me. The last time I saw Risky was went he pushed me out of a burning building. He told me to watch over his little baby sister, Jessica.

Which I did. I raised her to be one of us. A true Wolf Warrior, a hardcore member through the bone. She was the best student I ever had. Despite our same ages, she was my student- she trained hard, long hours. Risky would've been proud.

I gave her a new name- one that fitted her personality-

Raven.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

Blood Enchantress

The following week went the same as our first day. The crowd of students parted for me and my crew like Moses parting the Red Seas. We never went a day without wearing our leather jackets. (Two reasons- one Forks is in the mid- sixties _all year round_, and 'cuz we're in a gang, so we need to tell people that we're together.) We ate lunch with Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Angela and Eric, the first people to befriend us. We also joined the school's sports and clubs. Big Guns and Boot joined the football team, Killer made track and field, Cobra, Mad Dog and Teal were on baseball, Dark and Emerald made soccer, Kool Ice and Melody joined basketball, Scarlette was on volleyball, and Shadow, Midnight and I joined the cheer squad.

~xXx~

The cheer squad practiced on Tuesdays and Thursdays, right after school. The three of us girl went in dressed in our old high school's warm- ups. What we saw just about killed us.

Nobody was practicing. Everyone was sitting and gossiping about something or another. Nobody had on sweatpants or tank tops; instead, the squad wore their cutest outfits.

"Hey, what's all this? I thought this was a cheer practice, not a slumber party!" I barked, and the cheerleaders looked at me.

"What I've been trying to tell them," muttered Courtney, dressed in warm- ups. "But they start bitching at me."

"Allow me to take control." I raised my voice to a bellow. "GET OVER HERE NOW, CHEERLEADERS!" They scuttled over to me. "Those of you who want to work hard, break bones, and be representatives of Forks High School, LISTEN UP!" I roared, and everyone jumped. "Cheerleading is more than just having a bunch of over- sexy girls stomping around waving their pom- poms around and screeching in everyone's faces! It is a sport. A very completive sport. I have no idea what you have been doing, but all that is going to change! On Thursday, I want each and every one of you to come in dressed in sweatpants and a tank top, wearing tennis shoes on your feet. UNDERSTOOD?" I roared, and the cheerleaders nodded meekly at me. "On Thursday, we will hold real tryouts. We need to have the best team possible in order to make up for this- this- this pathetic excuse of a cheer squad that this school has had for I- don't- even- want- to- know years!" I glared at everyone. "Go home and practice your stunting."

"Our uniforms- they're pretty old. We've been using the school- issued ones since the eighties," said Courtney. The look on my face was one of absolute horror and anger. "We need new ones, but it isn't on the school's budget."

"Leave that to me. Melody and Scarlette can sew them. They made our leather jackets, and trust me, leather is pretty difficult to handle," I said, rubbing my temples.

~xXx~

On Thursday, thirty- seven girls arrived in warm- up gear.

"OK, let me show you what your cheer routine is!" I yelled, grabbing some pom- poms (icky school- issued.) I started in the hand- behind- back position. "Ready!" I pivoted around on the balls of me feet and hit a go motion pose. "WHO'S IN THE HOUSE?" Left K, right K, double daggers. "WHO'S IN THE HOUSE?" Left K, right K, double daggers. "WOLFPACK'S IN THE HOUSE!" Straddle toe jump, tuck jump. "W- O- L- F- P- A- C- K!" Liberty, high V, low V, broken high V, broken low V, tabletop, raise the roof, liberty punch. I finished off with a back hand spring and a back tuck, landing in a split. "The cheer is simple, the dance is harder." I said, stepping aside to allow Midnight to teach the routine.

~xXx~

By the end of the tryouts, we had a squad of seventeen cheerleaders- ten girls and seven guys. Courtney tried to argue with me about the number of guys, but I told her to remember the stunting that the completive cheerleaders do on TV. I told everyone to be at Charlie's at eight o' clock a.m. on Saturday for uniform fittings.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

Blood Enchantress

Saturday arrived quickly. Charlie didn't argue when the cheer squad came over for measurements. Melody measured them everywhere- earning a few protests from the guys- but she just ignored them. Scarlette was already at work, sewing the heavy fabric together as she scribbled down measurements Melody shouted to her. By the time Melody had finished the last guy, Scarlette had sewn up a uniform.

The uniform had a one- shouldered midriff in black with royal blue, turquoise and silver sequins on the neck, hem and the hem of the long sleeve. (!) The short skirt was a wrap- style with a slit up the right side for easy movement. It looked very cool, not to mention sexy.

"Bella, this is yours," announced Scarlette, and I rushed into the bathroom to try it on. I came out, grinning, because it fitted like a glove. It clung to my body like a second skin, showing off my curves in the right place.

Charlie's eyes all but popped out of his head. "I am not allowing my daughter to wear that!" he sputtered. Scarlette held up the old uniform, and we all cringed, including Charlie.

"Whoever thought up that horror is an old dolt," announced Brittany, a tall blond.

"Our next game is on Monday- Forks vs. Santana," announced Courtney. "While Melody and Scarlette sew, we can practice."

~xXx~

Monday arrived faster than I'd hoped for. We cheerleaders were sitting on the bleachers, watching the basketball game.

"Halftime," muttered Shadow, and we ran onto the floor before the other team could do so.

"READY!" I hollered, and we went into our routine. The crowd went nuts, especially went we did our stunting. Our routine took up most of halftime, so the Santana High School Cheerleaders had to cut their cheer short. They were messing up badly, because they hadn't discussed where they were going to stop.

At the end of the game (Forks- 109, Santana- 18), the other team's cheerleaders were sending us dirty looks. I looked into the crowd and saw…

The Cullens.

Edwards caught my eye and smiled- at once, I was overtaken by a wave of dizziness. I put my head on my knees and concentrated on breathing. When I looked up again, they were gone.

"Are you alright Bella?" asked Tiffany, a petite redhead, worriedly.

~xXx~

That night, the gang and I snuck out while Charlie was busy snoring the dead back to life.

"He does snore like a jackhammer," muttered Thorne, jumping into Killer's arms. He caught her soundlessly, and set her on the ground.

"OK, the game plan is that we patrol Forks for a few hours and take note of any activity," I whispered, leading the way to the cemetery.

The gate creaked open, and I slipped inside…


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

Blood Enchantress

I entered the cemetery, my heterochromia eyes taking in the eerie tombstones and crypts that loomed before me. Suddenly, an arm wrapped itself around me.

I stomped down hard on a foot, and then twisted myself to elbow a face. I snapped my leg into a jump kick, and with a howl of pain, collapsed on a grave. I quickly took a silver stake from my bag and jammed it into its heart. One howl of fury later, the demon was nothing but a pile of dust.

"If you saw that, please come out. I'm exhausted, and I have school tomorrow, so can we please get this done and over with?" I asked, grabbing my stake and twirling it around from hand- to- hand a few times.

The Cullens stepped out from behind a bush, where apparently, they had watched me slay the demon. Alice looked excited, Jasper had a look of great pain, Rosalie face read impressed, and Emmett was beaming ear- to ear. Edward's face was emotionless, smoother than a calm lake.

"Wow! That was amazing!" squealed Alice, running to hug me. I acted on instinct, gently tossing her up and over my body. She landed on her feet. "She's stronger than I give her credit for," she giggled.

"I know that you're not human. But I just can't figure out what you are. If you're a_mor sanguinis_, then I will kill you. If you're _nympha, _then I'll leave you in peace. But if you're Immortal, then you'll kill me." I paused, and then looked at them closely.

They were all pale, and had eyes that were gold. Odd, because when they were looking at me at the cafeteria, they were black. They were all impossible beautiful and I knew what they were…

"Don't be afraid," Alice piped up. "We don't drink human blood, only animal. We hunt for them in places where the wild animal population is out of control."

"They speak the truth," confirmed Emerald, standing behind me.

"Now what do we do?" asked Dark.

"Nothing. If they're telling the truth, then we don't need to kill them," I answered, pulling out something from my bag. I threw in onto the dirt, and a flash, a bang and a boom later, we were running back to Charlie's.

~xXx~

"So, the Cullens are vegetarian vampires," commented Thorne, her silver misted eyes staring straight at nothing.

"Apparently so," muttered Scarlette, levitating all the pillows off of the beds and bopping people on the head with them.

"I still don't understand what vegetarian vampires are doing in Forks," said Big Guns.

"This is the Southern Peninsula- the sun doesn't shine like in California," informed Raven, brushing her red- streaked black curls. "Vampires can't go out into the sun, remember?"

"I don't know what to think of them," I spoke up quietly. "They didn't offer to help slay the demon, and they're our enemies by nature." I stuck a pin onto a map of Forks. Six other pins twinkled dully- one in the mall, three in construction sites around town, and two on the highway. I sighed heavily. "I 'm kinda thinkin' that our jobs as Mystics ain't over yet." I smiled crookedly at the gang.

Dark got a misty look in her green eyes and she said, as though in a dream, "Tomorrow, Charlie is going to ask for our help with putting a dangerous gang behind bars."

"Well, then, time for beddie- bye."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

Blood Enchantress

"Morning," greeted Charlie over his cup of coffee. He peeked over his newspaper. "Say, do you think you could help me put a dangerous gang behind bars?"

"Sure, give the info, pleasey- sneezey!" I answered eagerly. Raven took out her notepad and pen, ready to start taking notes.

"They call themselves the Green Dragons, and they've already murdered several people. They also deal drugs and prostitutes, so they need to be arrested so soon as possible." Charlie paused, then he added, "They're hangout is in the abandoned hotel outside of town."

"We'll check it out after school," I promised, before we all left for school.

~xXx~

"That it?" asked Big Guns. I gave him the OK sign and he busted in the door. We all swarmed in our handguns cocked and ready to be fired. A swarm of bullets came at us, and I fired, hitting a foe. I felt a bullet fit me in my shoulder, but I continued firing. I saw Kool Ice on a wall, emptying cartridges of bullets. Scarlette knocked a weapon away from a gangster, and pointed it at him. Killer brought down six foes at one, wrenching their guns away from them. Lefty Lucky flew into the air, his gun firing quickly. Raven had wires come out of the wall and strap her opponents to the wall. Scarface and Shadow were fighting hand- to- hand combat with the leader. Snake Eyes had shifted into a lion and had several gangsters covering in a corner. Midnight had created a cold spot and her shooters' weapons were now useless. Cobra had force his shooter to surrender peacefully, and Melody had broken an opponent's arm by holding him tightly. Teal had forced her shooting to give her their guns, and she held them at gunpoint. Boot had several guys up in the air, weapons on the floor below them. Dark was predicting what her gangsters were going to do, and she was having fun pissing them off. Mad Dog had the biggest guy in a tight grip, and Emerald was sending messages to everyone, telling us what was going to happen next.

Finally, we heard sirens. Those who were using their gifts stopped using them on themselves, but instead used them to hold the criminals.

Charlie came bursting into the hotel, gun drawn. His jaw just about hit the floor when he saw the state that the gangsters were in. Some were floating six feet about the ground, outers were wrapped in wiring and pinned to the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FREAKS?" howled the leader, as he was being taken away.

"Just teenagers," I answered innocently, as the gang went babbling on with what we've done to them.

"Nutcases," I sighed, feeling blood running down my chest and arm. The bullet shot out of my shoulder, and I could feel the skin tugging and pulling. I saw that most of the gang had sustained injuries as well, but their healing gifts had already began to kick in. I felt a hand on my shoulder, which turned out to be Charlie.

"How did you do that?" I looked at him with a much practiced look of _what- the- hell- are- you- talking- about_ on my face. "Don't give me that. You had a serious bullet wound to your shoulder, and now you're fine. Kool Ice was on the walls, and Lefty Lucky was flying! I'll be expecting a full- on answer tonight!"

"Well, looks like our cover is blown," I muttered to the gang as we trekked back to Charlie's place.

~xXx~

"Well?" demanded Charlie, pacing furiously in front of us. We were sprawled out on the couch and on the floor as I calmly watched Charlie pace a hole into the carpet.

"It's a long story," I said, examining my fingernails. I admired the black polish that wasn't even chipped from handling my .45 a few hours ago.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

Blood Enchantress

"Long ago, the mortals and the mystics lived together in harmonic peace, until one day, the mortals decided to use the mystics' gifts to gain wealth and money for themselves. So the mystics hid away. Some did not go. Some stayed, and destroyed those who had destroyed their loved ones."

"Out of the chaos, several mystics were born with a destiny- they shall keep the peace between the mortals, and those mystics who had decided to remain in this realm. 'When the destined are killed, they shall be reincarnated into new bodies, and be reunited with the old one's members. They shall never die out, never die of old age, and always remain young.'"

"I used to be the kind of girl who would be perfectly happy on her own, no friends. Then, when I was seven years old, I slayed my first demon. At first, I was frightened. But then, that night, I had a dream- that dream explained everything. I went and found the rest of my mates. Together, we are invincible, with our unique and special gifts."

~xXx~

Charlie looked stunned, then tired. He turned and abruptly left for bed.

"We didn't even get to the part about what our gifts are," whined Big Guns as he led the way upstairs to bed.

~xXx~

The next day at school, everyone was yattering on about the gang bust. That was all I heard that day. By lunch I was plenty pissed off at everyone's interest in the subject.

"Don't they have anything else to talk about?" I grumbled to Emerald and Dark, who just shrugged and turned back to their pizzas, Doritos, and cupcake lunch. I turned my scowling gaze back to my own lunch (pepperoni pizza, Doritos, chocolate cupcake, brownie, chocolate milk, and a huge Kit Kat bar). I once again felt eyeballs staring a hole into my back. I turned and saw Edward Cullen, who was smiling at me. He led the way as he and his foster- siblings sat at the table next to us. I tensed up, not knowing what they were going to do. Their eyes were golden today, so I knew they went hunting a few days ago.

Edward kept looking at me, even when my back was turned. Killer kept an eye on the vampires throughout lunch.

Finally, the bell rang. Edward and I were partners in biology, and today we were taking a partner quiz. We were going to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phase of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly.

"Are you going out tonight?" a quiet voice asked me. I slightly turned my head to see Edward looking at something under the microscope.

"Maybe we are, and maybe we ain't," I muttered out of the side of my mouth. I wasn't about to let this vampire get into my mind.

"I'm asking because we want to help," he whispered, writing down something.

I make my "whatever" face and wrote down the label.

~xXx~

Gym was better. Coach had decided to let us all practice attacks and blocks in class. Now the gym was covered in squishy mats. He partnered us all up, and blew the whistle. A few painful yells later, coach asked "the gang" to demonstrate what to do if an opponent should sneak up on you.

Big Guns grabbed Melody behind her back. She stomped on his foot and whammed her elbow into his face. We continued demonstrating and teaching until the bell rang.

~xXx~

Later that day, I was looking through my scrapbook. It was filled with pictures of me and my friends (both gangs and other bf's), ribbons, notes and drawings. I paused as I came across a section- Renee Anne Millson, 1975- 2009. Loving mother and friend. A photo of a smiling woman who could've been me in a few years hugging a much younger me was pasted next to a newspaper article.

As I read the article for the thousandth time, I remembered what happened to Mama…

"_Mama? We're home!" I called out, entering the house with my crew. A gruesome sight met out eyes. My mom was ripped up, body pieces flung all over the room. And drinking her blood was an Immortal._

"_Run!" yelled Risky, pushing us out of the now burning house. "Bella, please take care of Jessica." The last words I ever heard my boyfriend ever say._

I felt tears coming to my eyes again. I angrily swiped them away- I never cried. I must stay strong for my crew- I always had been in control. For me, tears were a sign of weakness.

~xXx~

We headed out that night to slay demons and other nightmares that only children got. We found a coven of wolves on the _savage_ land, but they left us alone, except for tagging alongside us. I finally got pissed off, so I used my dog whistle- the one that dogs hate- and they ran off into the night, yelping like babies…


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

Blood Enchantress

"This is the perfect spot for us to practice," I approved. The gang and I were standing in a grassy field a few miles away from Forks.

"So, what are we gonna do about Forks?" asked Big Guns, hoisting up a boulder and tossing it at Boots, who caught it.

"I say we find all the evil and split," said Killer quietly as he opened small portals and teleported small rocks from one place to another.

"I'm with you on that one!" piped up Scarlette, levitating small rocks at Thorne, who avoided them as though she could see them.

"What about the Cullens?" question Raven shyly, as she danced on the telephone wires.

"Yeah, I mean, they ain't hurtin' no one," called Lefty Lucky as he flew around the meadow.

"Mrow?" asked Snake Eyes, who had shape- shifted into a cat. Scarface was a little ways off, bringing dead plants back to life.

"I think we should deal with them. Even if they ain't hurtin' no one, it's still our job," reminded Midnight as she created hot and cold spots.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Cobra, who was using his gift to control a bird.

"I disagree," announced Teal, who was duplicating herself.

"I'm with Teal," agreed Mad Dog, who was also duplicating himself.

"I think we should all vote," hinted Kool Ice, as he crawled up a tree.

"Why should we vote? The Conical of Elders must have a good reason for sending us here," whined Boots.

"Oh gee, I don't know," grunted Melody, punching the life outta a tree.

"We leave them. If Emerald says they're harmless, then they're harmless," I announced, putting a stop to all talk. "However, if they're lying to us, we kill them."

"That's a lovely thought." We all whirled around to see Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and two others that must've been Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. I immediately tensed up, waiting for an attack.

"Hey come on Rosie, they're just doing their job," piped up Alice. She danced over to us and smiled at me. "I can see that we're going to be best friends." She hugged me.

"Why is y'all being so nice to us? We're enemies by nature!" I shrieked, my super sonic scream piercing everyone's eardrums, causing immediate pain.

"Gee wizzlecurse Bella! Scream any louder, and I'm sure that China can hear you!" winced Big Guns, rubbing his ears.

"Sorry," I mumbled meekly before turning back to a- in- pain Alice. "Hug me again, and you'll wish I screamed again," I growled, clenching my fists so hard that I felt the bone crack. I held my broken- in- half hand and wincing as my gift healed it instantly. I glared at her. "Understood?"She nodded her head meekly at me as Edward fought to control his laughter. "What in the name of Holy Jesus is so God damn FUNNY?" I roared at him before stalking off into the woods.

"What's her problem?" I heard Rosalie sniff. I sensed Dark and Emerald showing them a memory…

~xXx~

"_Mama? We're home!" I yelled as I entered my home in Santee, California. I turned to Risky. "You'll love Mama, especially her cooking. Yum!" I stepped into something wet and sticky. "What the hell…" I bent down and almost fainted._

"_Blood," confirmed Risky, pushing me behind him. We then saw the scattered remainders of my mother. And standing above her, was an Immortal._

"_Oh my God-" Risky had knocked over a candle and was pushing me out the door._

"_Run!" he yelled, pushing me out of the now burning house. "Bella, please take care of Jessica." He kissed me on the mouth before drawing his silver stake and running back into the burning house to kill the Immortal. _

~xXx~

"Oh my Lord…" breathed Mrs. Cullen. Even though I couldn't see them physically, I could sense what they were doing. "The poor dear…"

"Now I understand why she doesn't want to be close to us," whispered Jasper, pinching the bridge of his nose. To stop him from crying, I guess. "The emotions…"

"Jasper can sense and alter feelings," explained a sniffling Alice. She buried her head into Jasper's shoulder and cried.

Rosalie had a look of horror on her tear stained face as Emmett comforted her.

"Her first boyfriend… and her last," whispered Dark.


	13. Chapter 13

**Blood Enchantress**

**In case I forgot to mention this… I DON'T OWN TWILGHT!**

I went running through the woods. The only sounds I could hear was the deep gulps of air that entered my blood- not from the sprinting, but more of the "trying not to cry my damn eyes out"- and the occasional rustle of an animal in the trees and bushes. I soon stumbled out into a meadow.

I threw myself onto the grass, gulping back my tears. I reached into my shirt and grabbed my locket. I opened it with my thumbnail and gazed upon the holographic picture that beamed up from the frame. A mop of black hair, streaked with blond, big long- lashed grey eyes, round cheekbones, muscular arms, a lean body, tall, a gentle smile… Risky smiled at the holographic me, who was standing next to him, giggling.

~xXx~

_"I love Halloween!" I squealed excitedly, twirling around in my black dress. I was wearing a black strapless ballgown with a very low cut front. The skirts were tattered; with a long slit that showed of my lean legs. Black stilettos covered my feet; long, lacy gloves covered my arms. My pendant was a silver crucifix studded with faux sapphires and rubies, with matching bracelets, armband, and rings. My left ear had seven jeweled stud, my right ear had three silver hoops._

_ "Yeah, thanks Jesus that Halloween is the least busiest time of the year!" chuckled Risky, looking handsome in black; dress jeans, button down shirt, leather jacket, and Fontana. He bent down and kissed me, his tongue flicking my faux fangs._

_ "Smile!" squealed Scarlette, flashing her camera at us. We posed for ten minutes, doing formal, casual, sexy, fun, comical, relaxed poses._

~xXx~

I looked up as I heard a snapping of a twig. I saw three people, two men and a woman. I quickly stood, for they stank of that gross vampire smell.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here, Victoria," cooed the leader. His long, dirty blond hair was pulled back into a tail, and his black assemble was stained with what looked like dried blood.

"I see her, James. Poor, little lost girl. Do you need a home?" asked the red- curled woman. Her face was drop- drop gorgeous and her white jacket was of some kind of ugly fur.

"Now, now, now, let us not frighten out dinner," spoke up the last one. His dark skin clashed with his eyes- bright red, the same as with the other two.

I knew it was a losing battle. I could take on one vampire- two if I was at full strength, but three- I started running. I could hear them trying to run me off my trail to get back to my friends- my only family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Blood Enchantress**

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

I was almost at the clearing when Victoria grabbed my braid. I went down with a loud yell, and I could hear my mates taking down the idiotic vampires.

**TEAL'S POINT OF VEIW**

"Teal, wait here!" ordered my older brother, Mad Dog, as he sprinted off to help Bella, in the process, he duplicated himself into an exact copy of his likeness. I wanted to join in the fight, but I couldn't. an order was an order. But as I thought wickedly to myself, _Mad Dog told me I couldn't fight, but he didn't tell me my duplicates couldn't fight_!

So I concentrated, and four perfect images of myself appeared before me. I sent them into the fight. The three evil bloodsuckers were losing big time. The female escaped, leaving her mate and friend alone to be killed by my family. Bella had recovered from her shock and had the dirty haired one in a deadly choke hold- that is, it would have been deadly if not for the fact that he was a vampire and not a human. If he were a human, then his neck would have snapped, creating a loud _**SNAP**_.

There was really nothing I could do, so I very disappointingly left the scene and returned to my body.

**BELLA'S POINT OF VEIW**

I pantingly held the James bloodsucker as far away from me as I could, then I ripped off his head. The rest of the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors (that is the one who weren't holding down the third leech) grabbed ahold of J. B. and yanked, pulling off his limbs. When the vampire was finally destroyed, I pulled out my cigarette lighter (not that I smoked) and lit a bonfire. We all threw our parts in and the grey smoke eventually turned purple. We all gagged at the God- awful stench that the vampire bought, but hey- at least that's one less bloodsucker for us to worry about.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you weren't afraid to kill," commented Edward, wrinkling his nose at the stench of the dead vampire.

"We don't EVER tease when it comes to our job," chucked Boots, as he hurled his arm into the bonfire.

"Yup, if anything, then we like to get the job done." Emerald snuggled in deeper to Mad Dog's leather jacket, wrinkling her nose at the stink. Everyone had a woman or a man.

All except me.

I didn't mind, not really. Especially after I made a kill, and when I needed someone to cuddle and talk to and someone to keep me warm at night, someone to hug me and kiss and tell me that they loved me…

_Stop it_! I mentally slapped myself. _I __**DO NOT**__ need a man to distract me from my duty!_

I felt a presence coming up behind me, and I allowed Edward to try to warm me by wrapping his denim jacket around my bare shoulders.

"We best leave," I said absentmindedly, leading the way back to Charlie's house, which was just a short five mile run away from the field.

**Ok now guys, for the next few chapter I really need some good fight scene idea. PLEASEY- SNEEZY help me! I am completely and utterly serious of my mind here! And yes I will give you credit!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Blood Enchantress**

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

**NOTE:**

**There will be a lot of rude words in here describing the Quileute Native American tribe, so for those of you who are Native American, I sincerely appoljise from the bottom of my Ginormous heart. I have nothing against you guys. I am part Native American, as well!**

We all arrived home just as Charlie was heading out in his cruiser.

"We got a call about there being some kind of purple fire out near the abandoned baseball fields. I'm going up there to check it out."

"Come home in one piece," called out Big Guns, before he hustled us all into the house. Teal and Mad Dog went upstairs to grab our weapons. Raven opened up her laptop and went to _.com/_, a website we visited quite often. We loved up the kind of bloodsuckers we were up against, and we were flabbergasted.

They had incredible strength and speed. They each came with an unnatural ability. They were pretty- looking. Some of the myths that we had all dismissed as fiction. By the time Raven had finished combing through the website for useful info, we all had congregated into Dark, Emerald and my room.

"OK now 'bout the blood suckers…" Everyone looked up at me with their eyes. "Raven, what else had you found out?"

"Well, that the wolf is a leaches' worst nightmare." Something deep inside me clicked, and I remembered seeing werewolves in Forks within our first month here in drab- and- drearyville.

Teal looked at me and said clearly, "Quileute Native American legend. It says that if vampires ever enter their territory, then the wolves will return, so to sum it up." She pushed back her dark blond pigtails out of her face before continuing. "The wolves we saw a few weeks ago- that was them, patrolling their land. If the bloodsuckers cross into the savages' land then an all out war will begin."

"Oh Jesus fuckin' Christ in heaven, that sucks," I muttered. "We don't not under any circumstances want to be in the middle of an all out war 'tween werewolves and leeches!"

"Amen to tat!" piped up Midnight, pushing back her brown curls. She smoothed down her yellow turtleneck and continued. "Wat we need to do is ensure tat the bloodsuckers and dogs don't meet. Tat would end in an 'isaster. And trust me- we doin't want no 'isaster!" She sighed and leaned back into Snake Eyes arms.

"Hey, I just 'membered somtang!" I cried out. Everyone quitted their yappings and turned to me. "Jacob Black- old friend of mine. He's a Quileute savage. Charlie told me tat if I came to live with him ten we would buy me Old Man Black's truck, which he don't need no more, seeing as how he is stuck in a chair." I looked around at my friend's faces. "I say tat y'all pay a lil' visit to the savages' HQ tomorrow, 'k?"

~xXx~

The next morning was pure pandemonium as we all scrambled about, looking for our "Getting' Ready for the Day" gear.

"Where's my skateboard?" screamed Jewelz from her room.

"Where's my straight iron?" yelled Raven.

"_**WHERE THE FUCK IZ MY CURLIN" IRON?**_" I screeched.

"_**I NEED BOBBY PINS NOW!**_" hollered Teal, running from the bathroom into her bedroom in her bra and underwear, giving Kool Ice an eyeful.

"_**WHERE THE HELL IZ MY GEE- TAR?**_" screamed Mad Dog, sprinting around the farmhouse looking for his precious guitar. He finally found it on the living room couch and started to play it to himself.

"_**WOULD Y'ALL SHUT THE GOD DAMN FUCK UP?**_" yelled Big Boots from the living room. He had everything big- big muscles, big voice, big penis. Oh come on, I do see him naked in the shower every night! Still, I can't help but want a man, someone to keep my bed warm at night. And to have sex with. Unlike everyone else in the gang, I am still a virgin. And I hate it.

Anyways, back to the story at hand here.

After we all spent at least two hours of screaming "WHERE THE FUCK IZ…", we were all ready to migrate down to the savages' little reservation.

"Oh wowzers! Check out the skate park!" crowed Jewelz as we pulled up to the reservation. "I'll catch y'all later!" She grabbed her skateboard from the back and dashed off, her black leather jacket slung on her shoulders.

"Hey check out the shops!" squealed Emerald, grabbing Twilight and me by the hands. "Come on girls, let's jet!"

We girls went our separate ways, leaving the guys behind to go… whatever it was that guys did. Probably try to make a fire the old fashioned way, by rubbing two sticks together. Don't look at me- I like camping and all, however I _**HATE**_ sleeping on the dirt. Everything else, I like.

""Aww… Ain't tis cute?" sighed Emerald, picking up a hand sewn doll. It was made of cloth with two button eyes and a sewn on smile. "I think I'll buy one," she said to the Native American woman who was selling them.

"There is a legend behind these dolls that my daughters and I make," commented the woman, wrapping the percious in tissue paper and placing it into a bag. "If you leave the doll out on your window still at night, then your true love will visit you that night." She shrugged. "Of corse, we make different dolls. Many have different legends." Her English was good; she spoke with a slight accent.

"Well that was…" Thorne was being led by holding onto Scarlette's arm. "Interesting."

"I'd say," I muttered, spying half a dozen dark skinned savages watching us. "Yo, check out the spies," jabbing my head in their direction.

"Uh oh, they're comin' tis way," muttered Shadow, pulling her pink scarf tighter around her neck. Ever since she joined the gang three years back, she had started to wear scarves, for protection against the leaches, I guess.

"Hey what are pretty ladies like you doing here?" asked one of the guys. He was taller than the others, and wore a fringed leather jacket and jeans. His black hair was cropped short like the other guys, however there was a tribal tattoo that extended from his hand up into the jacket and the rest of his arm, as I suspected.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Oh gee, lookie at wat we've got ourselves here, girls," I chuckled dangerously. "Dogs. Why iz it tat every time we come to a new town we have to slay unnatural beings? As if things couldn't be any better, we now have dogs and leeches that we need to worry 'bout."

The looks on their faces were utterly hilarious. And they stank, too. Of a dog that fell into a swamp and died there.

"Do you see a dog?" asked one of the canines, trying to break the silence. He was a tiny guy, no older then fifteen. His cropped black hair and dark skin made him look like a mini- dog.

"I'm talkin' ta you, squirt!" I snapped irritably. "The second I turn eighteen, then I am so getting' the fuck out of tis God- damnable boring town!" I turned to my girls. "How does downtown San Diego sound ta ya?"

We all trooped away, leaving the dogs behind to gape open mouthed at my boldness as to insulting them.

"Wow, she got guts," I heard one of them mutter.

"Don't even think about it, Jacob. That was Bella Swan, and those must've been those hot chicks I've been hearing so much about," warned the leader.

"Aw, come on Sam! I can't have a crush?" whined Jacob.

"I wonder why the redhead was holding onto the redhead's shoulders… She's cute." I had to cover my mirth at the squirt's words.

"Seth! Did you not hear what she and that other kid did at Forks High School? They practically killed each other!" scolded a girl.

"Leah…" he grumbled.

"I don't want to get on her bad side, Embry," muttered another guy.

"I could take her on any day, Quil," grunted another guy.

"I bet you could. And then Paul would be paying for your medical bills!" laughed one of those dogs.

"Watch it, Jared," snapped the last dog.

I raised my eyes at my girls. We now had names.


	16. Chapter 16

**Blood Enchantress**

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

"All right now, y'all. I'm beat!" I yawned loudly, popping my jaw. I winced, massaging my jaw back into painless mode. "_**BREAK!**_"

We all scrambled off to our rooms. We were having a meeting in Jewelz's, Emerald's and my room. We were all discussing what we were going to do about our "little doggy problem". Teal had actually suggested calling the dog catcher, which of corse, caused all of us to start cracking up. Then Charlie had to come in and remind us that we had school tomorrow, so it was time for beddie- bye. His exact words. God, dads could be so embarrassing at time.

(We all had started to take our meals at the only restaurant in town, 1950's Pizza Parlor. It didn't just make pizza- it also made the best burgers I ever had in all my seventeen years of living in this God- damnable life.)

Back to the story.

Emerald placed the doll on the window still. Even though she already had Mad Dog, she was curious to find out if this little doo- da charm actually worked. And hell yeah I was making fun of the Quileute's savages magical charms and whatnots.

"Hey Emmi, you got Mad Dog, I got Boot, but who does Bella have?" murmured Jewelz, already half- asleep. Her gentle snores were heard a few seconds later.

"Yeah Bella, you need a man in your life!" yawned Emerald, falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

I sighed heavily, and started to think about Risky. I could still remember the day we met…

~xXx~

_It was my first day of high school, and I was nervous. I was just a freshman, but thank God in Heaven above that I had Jewelz and Emerald to hang out with. I was wearing my varsity cheerleading uniform and I also had mom's varsity letter jacket, which was littered with letters for every single imaginable sports. I had separated from my friends and was trying to find the English building. I had gotten lost at least nineteen times before hand._

_ My eyes were glued to my schedule, so I didn't notice that someone was rounding the corner at a run. We slammed into each other, sending my books up into the air._

_ "Oh, hey I'm sorry I should have been payin' more 'tension ta were I waz goin'," he apologized to me, helping me pick up my books. "You're Bella, ain't cha?"_

_ "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." I looked him over. He was a tall guy, a junior at the most. His black hair was styled in messy spikes and his eyes were a deep green._

_ "It'z Risky. And yeah, that'z my name." He stuck out his hand for me to shake; it was warm and friendly._

_ "So do you know where I can find English?" I asked. Hopefully, he wouldn't call me a dork._

_ "Tiz way," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder and leading me in the opposite direction of where I was originally heading. For the first time, I noticed that he had on a black leather jacket with patches on it. I craned my neck to see what was embroidered on the back. It read Switchblades._

_ My stomach dropped. The Switchblades were supposed to be a tough crowd. They had a reputation for screwing over girls, vanilizing and supposedly killing rival gang bangers._

_"Don't worry. I'll play nice," he whispered, winking at me. I couldn't help it. I giggled. He looked so happy to have made me laugh. "Come on, we're both in Mr. Tricarico's class…"_

~xXx~

I woke up at two AM. After failing to fall back asleep, I rolled out of bed silently. I tiptoed into the kitchen, where I grabbed a box of Oreos and trooped out to the porch. I sat down the Charlie's chair and wrapped the afghan around me, causing me to look like a little bear. I started to chow down on the numnums.

I felt that presence again and looked over to see who it was.

It was Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing out here? You should be in bed!" he gently scolded.

"Wat are you doin' in Forks? I just want to be a nor'al teenager, not a Slayer!" I retorted, plopping another Oreo into my mouth.

"My advice is follow your dreams. Don't allow someone else to plan your life for you." I looked up at the vampire to see that he was sitting next to me. I all of a sudden felt very lightheaded and giggly. He must've felt my feelings, because he bent his head and captured my mouth in a searing kiss. The only time when I felt like this was when Risky and I made out passionately… well, everywhere we could think of.

I couldn't help myself. I kissed him back. We sat there, kissing for all we were worth, until I realized that I was in Edward's lap.

**TEHEHEHE… What should happen next? VOTE NOW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Blood Enchantress**

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

Jacob Black lay on his back on his bed, thinking. He thought about Bella Swan. Seven years ago, they would ride horses around the reservation, explore the forest, and sit around the evening campfires, listening to the Quileute elders tell legends and talk about random stuff.

When he saw her for the first time in over seven years, his heart had started pounding like hell; he started sweating and his felt like he was flying. Bella looked beautiful in super tight dark wash skinny jeans that showed off all her curves in the right places, knee high black leather boots, a Tinkerbell midriff with the word REBEL written in old fashioned silver writing, and a motorcycle/ gangster leather jacket. Her dark curls were in dozens of tiny braids with blue streaks running through them. She was radiant.

Until she had spoken.

_"Oh gee, lookie at wat we've got ourselves here, girls. Dogs. Why iz it tat every time we come to a new town we have to slay unnatural beings? As if things couldn't be any better, we now have dogs and leeches that we need to worry 'bout."_

He could still hear Bella's dangerous sneer, even though he had not seen her for over ten hours. He came to a desion.

He hopped out of his bed and tiptoed out his window. He landed nimbly on his feet from his second story bedroom. He cocked his head to make sure that he hadn't woken up his dad. He heard quiet snores coming from Billy Black's bedroom.

Jacob used his nose. He had long sense memorized Bella's scent; strawberries with a hint of chocolate and roses. His nose led him to the cemetery.

He quietly opened the gate, and snuck inside. He used his ears to listen for Bella. He heard sounds of a fight and he ran over to aid Bella.

He found her fighting a scaly three headed demon with red eyes and panting tongues. It had the body of a lion, the heads of dogs and the tail of an elephant. Bella was drenched in sweat and Jacob could see that Bella was bleeding- her powers were focused on destroying the demon, not caring for herself.

With a roar, Jacob shift- changed into his wolf form, ripping away at his cloths. With a snarl, he pounced on the demon and ripped off all of its heads. Bella leapt forward and speared the demon in the chest. With a howl of fury, the demon collapsed and vanished.

"Bella…" whispered Jacob, running to her and picking her up. To his relief, her wounds were already starting to self heal. He cradled her small body in his arms as he pulled on his swim trunks with one hand. He then scooped her up and ran to the La Push beach.

When he arrived, Bella was starting to stir. Jacob knew that he had only one chance. He leaned down and their mouths met. His lips gently carcasses her own lip, making them plump with kisses. He could taste her lip gloss- he had given he Hersey's flavored lip gloss when they had last parted.

Jacob had no idea for how long he had been standing there with Bella in his arms and his face planted onto hers. But suddenly, he felt small hands inching their way up his neck into his crewcut. He froze, not knowing what to do.

"Don't stop, Jake," begged Bella, leaning up and capturing his mouth with her own. For the first time, Jacob noticed that Bella was wearing a _very_ low cut midriff and super low rise jeans. Her feet were clad in tennys, and her curls were loose. She tilted her head up and one of her breasts spilled out of her shirt.

Jacob could help himself. He bent his head down and began to suckle at Bella's breast. She gasped, and wiggled out of her top and jeans. She kneeled in front of Jacob, wearing only lace panties that showed more than they were hiding.

"Fuck me, Jake," begged Bella. Jacob stopped suckling and looked up at Bella. His brown eyes met her own heterochromia eyes. "Please?"

For the first time since he saw her that morning, Jacob realized that the tough gangster girl was just a façade. Bella was a vulnerable, sensitive girl who had been hurt many times in the past. And what she needed right now…

Jacob didn't want to think about it. He shed his swim trunks and inserted himself into Bella. He kissed her screams as he pumped himself in and out, gradually speeding up until he cummed inside of her. A few seconds later, she also climaxed.

They laid there in the sand, still connected to each other, panting

"Was that your first time?" whispered Jacob, cuddling Bella closely to his muscled chest.

"Yeah," answered Bella, tilting her head for more kisses.

**Duh, duh, **_**DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!**_** Surprise! This ain't a Bella/Edward FanFic, it's a BELLA? JACOB FANFIC!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Blood Enchantress**

**I don't own Twilight. I just own the Switchblades and the Wolf Warriors and some of the plot.**

**THORNE'S POINT OF VEIW**

I woke up and rolled out of bed. I felt my way to the closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and shirt. I quickly dressed myself, grabbed my sketchbook and pencils and felt my way downstairs. I could smell eggs, bacon and waffles in the kitchen.

"Morning Scarlette," I greeted my twin. I knew it was her from her coconut shampoo scent. I felt my way into the living room and with careful precision, threw myself onto the couch. I opened my sketchbook and selected a colored pencil and I lot myself. Even though I was blind, I had a talent for drawing things before they actually happened. It was in a way, like my sister's ability to see into the future. Crazy, but useful at times.

I went into a trance as I drew. If anyone looked at my drawing, then they would've thought that some famous artist had drawn it. I chose another colored pencil and colored in something.

I soon smelled Bella's cinnamon, chocolate and rose scented shampoo as she entered through the backdoor. I knew that she had another late night; trust me, spending all night out fighting evil does have its price. But luckily enough, we don't need sleep, except when we are majorly hurt and need time to heal.

"That's a pretty drawing," her musical voice came from behind me. I took my earbud out. "It's a black wolf with a girl in a pale blue dress riding on its back."

I ripped the drawing out of my sketchbook and presented it to her with a smile.

**READER'S POINT OF VIEW**

After Bella had gobbled up breakfast, she ran over to the Reservation to talk with Jacob about the bloodsuckers. She found him on the beach, once again bare chest.

She snuck up on him before jumping onto his back with a Xena-like war cry. Jacob stumbled around before regaining back him balance. The two laughed as Jacob spun around in dizzying, tight circles, making Bella shriek with laughter, tightening her arms around his back.

Finally, Jacob collapsed in the sand on top of Bella. He caged her in with his arms, his body still shaking with mirth. Bella leaned up and captured Jacob's lips in a searing kiss.

"So what had you been up to, Mr. Black?" Bella asked, for once dropping her tough kid accent.

"University of Washington, majoring in mechanical engineering," answered Jacob, trailing kisses down Bella's neck. "And you?"

"Senior at Forks High School, captain of the varsity cheer squad, a Slayer… am I leaving anything out?" I teased him.

"I don't think so," he answered, sitting onto the sand instead of my legs. I sat besides him and laid my head onto his shoulder as we watched the sunrise.

**Kinda short, I know…**


End file.
